Current household or premises security systems may not provide sufficient security. Crimes where criminals are disguised as expected or normal visitors, such as pizza delivery or plumbing personnel, are at an all-time rise, especially in homes with senior citizens. Security systems are often triggered by forced entries and not by otherwise seemly benign visitors that enter after a household member opens the door or other entryway. Even systems that use cameras to provide video of a premises location to a remote location can be compromised by otherwise innocently looking visitors, such as a delivery person claiming to have the wrong address. And service providers that are expected visitors may commit crimes, and in those situations the security system is often not an obstacle.